


the sweetest gift

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, happy birthday annette! now have some bday sex as a treat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Annette and Hilda spend some quality time with each other in the bedroom for Annette's birthday. It goes as one would expect when two ladies in love have birthday sex.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	the sweetest gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm Hannah and I've fallen into the blissful hellhole that is hildannette.
> 
> Happy late birthday Annette!! You deserve the whole world and so much more!!
> 
> note: this is post-timeskip hildannette so they're both in their early 20s in this fic!

Annette is barely able to close the door to the bedroom before Hilda is pressing up against her; catching her girlfriend’s lips in a ravenous, demanding kiss. Letting out a surprised gasp at the sudden contact, but determined to match Hilda’s intensity, Annette returns the kiss with as much vigor as she could muster while wrapping her arms around Hilda’s neck; eager to taste her and have as minimal space between the two them as possible.

Breaking away so that they can catch a breath, Annette is able to get a good look at Hilda’s face; the color of her cheeks nearly identical to her hair, the smeared red lipstick from the kissing, and the look that Hilda gave her — one of pure want and _lust_ — was enough to make Annette’s knees feel like they were turning into jello.

And it looks like Hilda knows this too; because when she goes back in to give Annette a chaste kiss on her cheek, she presses her right thigh in between Annette’s legs as a way to keep her upright.

“I love you so much, Annette,” Hilda asks, her voice a breathy whisper.“You know that, right?”

“I do,” Annette answers, still slightly dazed. “But could you kiss me again, just to be sure?”

“I would be delighted, my dear,” Hilda complies, leaning back in to claim Annette’s lips once more.

While the second kiss was slower than the first — both women wanting to take their time to savor the moment — the heat and fervor were still there; Annette moving her hands from around Hilda’s neck and into her hair, tugging at it and drawing out a quiet moan from Hilda, who nibbles on Annette’s lower lip as payback and evoking a whine from her. When the nibble quickly turns into a bite, Annette gasps from the half-pain-half-pleasure she feels from Hilda’s teeth against her lower lip.

The need for air becomes too much again, Annette pulling back to take in some much-needed oxygen. Taking the time to catch her own breath, it was Hilda’s turn to gaze in awe at her lover. Upon a closer glance, she couldn’t help but admire how lovely Annette looked in this moment of time; her lips glistening and red from all the kissing and biting, and her cheeks a delightful rosy hue. As much as Hilda wanted to indulge herself in her own self-found lust even more than she already had, she won’t act on it unless Annette gives her the ‘ok’ to do so.

Even though this was _far_ from their first time being intimate with each other, and as much as Hilda adored spoiling the ever-loving hell out of her girlfriend in the bedroom — kissing her, touching every part of her, and showing her that she was indeed _very_ well-loved — she would only do so if Annette was more than okay with it.

Fortunately for her, Hilda doesn’t have to dwell on that for too long, as she feels Annette’s arms loop around her waist, pulling her closer than they already were, leaning her head forward so that their foreheads were touching.

“You’ve gone quiet all of a sudden, Hilda,” Annette asks, softly. “Is there something on your mind?”

“Not at all,” Hilda responds.

“Then why do you sound so nervous? I haven’t seen you like this since the first time we’ve had sex together.”

“Well, I was thinking about something…”

“Thinking about ’what’, exactly?”

“Would it be alright if…”

“Hmmm?”

“If you’d take the lead? Not that I don’t love doing it myself; far from it, even! I just think it’d feel really nice if you took the reins, for once. Think of it as a special type of birthday present from me to you, Annette.”

Annette feels her heart skip a beat at her girlfriend’s confession, thinking about the numerous scenarios given to her just now. While she loves being on the receiving end of her and Hilda’s shared desire when they’re alone like this, there were times where Annette’s considered being on top — whether she was actually taking the role of being dominant or not. She wonders what it’d be like with Hilda underneath her; she’s even more curious about something else that she’s never considered until this moment.

Which gives Annette an idea on what she wants, and how she’ll go about getting it.

“Now that you mention it, Hilda,” Annette chirps. “I _do_ have something in mind.”

“Oh, how exciting!” Hilda coos. “Would you care to tell me what it is? You’ve got me curious now!”

“Well,” Annette ponders, her hands sliding down under Hilda’s sweater, fingers leaving goosebumps as they slide up Hilda’s stomach, “Wouldn’t it be better if I just showed you?” she teases, hands gently cupping and squeezing Hilda’s breasts over her bra.

“F-Fair point,” Hilda gasps at the touch.

“Good,” Annette purred, her hands moving back down to the hem of Hilda’s black turtleneck and removing the piece of clothing and tossing it somewhere on the floor, “Because I want you so much right now, and I don’t think I can stand being in clothes for much longer.”

“The feeling is mutual, my dear,” hummed Hilda, closing her eyes as Annette leans in to catch her lips in an eager kiss.

The couple makes their way towards the bed, removing any bit of clothing they’re wearing along the way, leaving them only in their underwear; the back of Hilda’s legs hitting the bed as Annette is in the process of unhooking her bra. Free from the constraints of the piece of clothing as it drops to the floor to join the rest of their clothes, Hilda scoots back on the bed so that her back is against the headboard, Annette not too far behind as she crawls on top of her and finds a nice seat on Hilda’s lap.

With nothing left to stop them from continuing to kiss and to touch to their heart’s content, both women meet halfway in a feverish kiss as they run their hands across each other’s bodies; making sure that nothing goes untouched.

Wanting to taste more of her lover, Annette detaches her lips from Hilda’s and moving down to where her collarbone and neck meet; kissing and biting wherever she’s able to, Hilda letting out a yelp when Annette bites down somewhere along her neck. While she laments that there was most likely going to be a hickey there in the morning — and that it’s going to be a pain in the ass to cover it with makeup — there’s a part of Hilda that couldn’t care less in the slightest.

“You alright up there, Hilda?” Annette asks, her eyes meeting Hilda’s gaze.

“N-Never better,” Hilda responds, still slightly disoriented from Annette’s biting and kissing on her neck.

Annette lets out a quiet chuckle as she reaches back to unhook her own bra, letting out a huge sigh of relief as she slides it off and tosses it to the floor. When she comes up so that she and Hilda are face-to-face again, the sweet, yet devilish grin on her lips is almost enough to make Hilda come right then and there, but she’s able to restrain herself enough to look her girlfriend in the eyes without making a mess in her panties.

“Well?” Annette prods when Hilda falls quiet.

“I…” Hilda breathes, skimming her hands up and down her back; her skin soft to the touch. “Would you let me indulge myself just this once tonight? If only for a moment…”

“Aw, Hilda,” Annette coos. “You didn’t even need to ask me. Of course you can! But on one condition.”

“Anything,” Hilda begged. “I’ll do anything.”

“I think it’d be absolutely perfect if I could sit on your face and let you ravish me however you please.” Annette professed, sliding off Hilda’s lap so she could remove her panties.

“Annette…”

“The birthday girl knows what she wants, and she wants nothing more than to sit on her girlfriend’s lovely face.”

The only response Hilda could muster was a quick nod as she lays down on the bed where Annette asked her to; the latter placing herself so she’s able to grab onto the headboard if needed — the chance being _very likely_ _—_ her knees on either side of Hilda’s head.

“Woah, Annette,” Hilda observes in awe, her hands sliding up and down Annette’s thighs. “I can see how wet you are from down here.”

“F-Flattery will get you nowhere,” Annette stutters.

“But it’s the truth, my love,” Hilda grins, one of her hands trailing its way up to Annette’s hip and giving it an affirming squeeze. “Now get down here and let me taste you.”

Giving a confirming nod, Annette slowly lowers herself down onto Hilda's lips, keeping a steady grip on the headboard; her thighs already shaking as she feels Hilda’s nose and tongue against her clit. It takes nearly all of her self-control to not buck her hips against Hilda’s mouth as she switches between circling her clit and spreading her open with her tongue.

“H-Hilda,” Annette moans, “Oh _gods,_ Hilda, this feels so good… _”_

Hilda’s only response is a hum that Annette feels the vibrations of as she continues to satiate her hunger; opting to go from licking to sucking at Annette’s sensitive spots.

Annette can see her knuckles turn white from how hard she’s holding onto the headboard as Hilda pushes deeper into her; fucking Annette with her tongue. Annette feels her whole body beginning to shake as she’s edging closer and closer to orgasm; thighs especially quivering as she’s trying to restrain herself from grinding her hips against Hilda’s mouth, not wanting to risk the possibility of injuring her in any form.

Hilda had other plans in mind; however, as she moves her hands up from the back of Annette’s thighs to grab her ass and pull her closer. She continues to caress all the sensitive areas of Annette; her pace relentless, like it's her mission to make Annette come undone through any means necessary.

 _“H-Hilda—!”_ Annette cries out, feeling the starting waves of an orgasm come crashing in, “ _F-Fuck,_ Hilda— _Ah—”_

“Yes, love?” Hilda murmurs, leaning her head back so that she can speak, “What is it?”

“Y-You feel _a-amazing,”_ Annette whines, breathing heavily from being so close to her limit. _“P-Please—”_

“Please _‘what’_ , Annette? You're gonna have to be a little more specific...”

“P-Please! _Please let me come!_ I don’t know how much longer I can hold on!”

The second Annette shares her plea for release, Hilda removes one of her hands from Annette’s butt and pushes two of her fingers inside her; thrusting them semi-quickly. The switch from tongue to fingers is enough to push Annette over the edge; her release washing over her as she closes her eyes to maintain some amount of focus and tightens her hold on the headboard so she doesn’t lose her balance.

When she’s almost positive that her legs don’t feel like wobbly jello, Annette removes herself from on top of Hilda and collapses on the bed; still riding the afterglow of her orgasm and trying to level out her breathing, Annette is in a puddle of pure, euphoric bliss.

Adjusting herself and opening her eyes, she sees that Hilda is entering the bedroom — how she left without Annette noticing she’ll never find out — with a washcloth and a glass of water in hand, which she sets aside on the nightstand and moves to sit back on the bed.

“How do you feel?” Hilda asks, running her thumb along the back of Annette’s hand.

“Amazing…” Annette breathes, voice hoarse from how vocal she was moments ago.

“It sounded like you were having a lot of fun up there,” Hilda smiles. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so _loud_ since our first time.”

Annette whacks a pillow at Hilda as a response, although there wasn’t any force behind it so it lands with a quiet _thump,_ and Hilda just cackles as a result.

“Love you too, sweetie,” Hilda laughs.

A minute passes by in silence; Hilda combing her fingers through Annette’s hair in an attempt to soothe her.

“Think you can sit up now, Annette?” Hilda asks.

“Mhmm.” Annette hums, moving to sit up with some assistance from Hilda.

Taking the glass of water offered to her, Annette takes a good couple sips before giving it back to Hilda.

“Feeling better?” Hilda inquires.

“Considering that my girlfriend just ate me out while I sat on her face, I’d say I’m pretty okay,” Annette replies.

“Glad to hear it.”

“Same, because there’s something else I _really_ wanna do, and it involves something very special.”

Hilda looks at her girlfriend in a slight shock, “You really wanna go at it again? I mean, I’m not complaining but… what exactly are you planning?”

“I’ll show you if you get something for me from the drawer in your nightstand.”

“Yes ma’am,” Hilda chirps, reaching into said drawer and pulling out a strap-on with a sparkly blue dildo and a bottle of lubricant.

It takes Hilda about two seconds to piece together what Annette wants. In record time, Hilda slides off her panties and slides the strap-on on; adjusting it so it no area is too loose. She squeezes out a generous amount of lube from the bottle and slathers it on the dildo. When she’s sure it’s coated enough, she lies down on her back on the bed.

“Ready when you are, my dear,” Hilda stated, watching Annette squeezing out some lube herself, warming it with her fingers and prepping herself.

When she’s absolutely sure that she’s 100 percent ready, Annette scoots back over to where Hilda is on the bed, aligning herself so that the tip of the dildo is up against her entrance.

Taking a few deep breaths, Annette starts to slowly lower herself onto the strap-on dildo; taking her time for her body to adjust so she isn’t in too much pain. When she’s fully seated, she sits there glancing down at Hilda, who meets her gaze; bright blue looking into soft pink.

“Comfortable?” Hilda asks.

“Y-Yeah,” Annette answers, still trying to get used to the stretch. “Just… give me a minute to ready myself.”

“Take all the time you need, Annette,” Hilda reassures her girlfriend, tracing circles on her inner thigh with her thumb.

Breathing deeply one more time, Annette raises her hips slowly; moving like she was in molasses, and drops back down, gasping at the pressure of the dildo sliding back into her. She does the same thing again; only this time, she doesn’t pause, continuing the motion of moving up and down and setting a pace that she was comfortable with.

This goes on for quite some time in almost complete silence — the only sounds echoing in the room being Hilda’s gasps and Annette’s whines and sharp intakes of air as she hits a certain angle. When she decides to speed up just a tad, she tries to aim for that spot again; mouth hanging open as she bounces up and down on it repeatedly, her voice coming out as high-pitched panting.

It wasn’t until she felt Hilda’s hands on her hips that Annette comes to a halt. Looking down, she sees Hilda breathing heavily as she is as she’s trying real hard to not grind her hips into Annette — even if the desire for more friction is killing her.

“ _Gods_ , Annette,” Hilda sighs, reaching her arms up to run her hands down to Annette’s thighs and back up to her hips. “You feel sooo _good;_ I don’t know if I can hold back for much longer…”

Instead of giving her a direct reply, Annette leans in and captures Hilda’s lips in a soft, heartfelt kiss. With this new angle, Hilda allows herself to glide her hands along Annette’s body wherever she can — her waist; her back, her arms, anywhere she could get her hands on. She especially drinks up the muffled moan that Annette makes when she cups both of her breasts; squeezing them tenderly and takes great joy in how soft and perky they feel in her hands.

“Hey, Annette,” Hilda whispers, pulling away from the kiss.

“Yeah?” Annette asks back.

“Can you hold onto me tightly for just a sec?”

“O-Okay, but why, though?”

“Just do it and I’ll show you.”

Following Hilda’s command, Annette holds onto Hilda as much as she can. Next thing she knows, she feels the room spinning and suddenly she feels her back against the bed, Hilda right on top of her. She leans in to whisper something into Annette’s ear, the latter nodding and holding onto Hilda’s back and wrapping her legs around her waist.

Seeing that Annette was ready, Hilda moves her hips and begins thrusting into Annette at a moderate speed. It doesn’t take too long; however, for her to speed things up as her thrusts become faster and harder, reducing Annette’s voice to yelling and scream incoherent sentences on how good everything feels. The more she pounds into her, the more Hilda can feel Annette clawing at her back as she loses herself in her own ecstasy — noting that there will most definitely be scratch marks come the following morning, even if she couldn’t care less at this point.

“ _H-Hilda,_ ” Annette whines, barely able to get her voice out, “Hilda, t-this feels _so_ _good_ — _AH!_ I-I don’t think I can l-last much longer… _”_

“Then come for me, Annette,” Hilda grunts, panting heavily. “Let me hear your wonderful voice yell for me as you come.”

A couple of deep thrusts later and Annette feels a second orgasm shaking through her whole body, biting into Hilda’s shoulder to muffle her screams as she clings onto her for dear life as she rides out her release.

Coming to a stop and detaching herself from Annette, slowly pulling out of her and making sure she’s catching her breath, Hilda removes the strap-on and makes her way to the bathroom to toss it into the sink, telling herself that she’ll clean it tomorrow. When she’s back in bed with Annette, she grabs the washcloth she soaked in water in the bathroom and cleans her up to the best of her ability before throwing it to the ground and holding Annette in her arms. They stay like this for a few minutes, until Hilda breaks the silence.

“So, how was it?” Hilda questions.

“Hilda, that felt _amazing_ ,” Annette replies.

“Happy birthday, my dearest Annette,” Hilda tells her with a grin, leaning in to press a quick, chaste kiss to Annette’s lips before she snuggles close to her.

Annette whispers a quiet ‘thank you’ before she lets her eyes close and falls asleep feeling like she was on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you want to see me cry over hildannette more, you can find me @snowysatoru on twitter!


End file.
